creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Turning the Tables of Life and Death
Screams. All she could hear the screams of her baby sister. She had to ignore them, she had to.....It was so hard....The screams stopped and she looked at her older brother with watery eyes. "Hey bitch clean this up." She heard her father scream at her. "Stay strong Nina stay strong...For Tina." Her older brother told her. "I'll try Kevin." She walked towards the living room to see it covered in blood with the body of her dead baby sister in the middle of the living room. "Skyla..." She slowly walked towards her baby sister's dead body and picked it up. She walked down to the basement and put her sister's body in the incinerator. "Rest in peace my dear sister..." She walked up stairs to clean up the blood. After the living room was completely clean of the blood she started to walk to her room. She felt her face burn before she realized she was slapped. "Bitch where do you think your going?" Her father said. "To my room..Like I was told." She said, she then realized her father was holding a scalpel in one hand and a whip in the other. Through that entire night all Kevin could hear was the screams coming from the only sibling he had left. After he couldn't hear anymore he knew what happened, the door to his room was thrown open but instead of his father standing in the doorway, there stood his freshly dead sister, beaten and bloody holding the severed head of their father. He screamed before he was silenced forever. "Come on Nyla don't be a wuss." One girl said to another as they slowly made their way to the 'haunted' house. "I don't know Destiny I have a bad feeling about this..." Nyla said looking at a window on the house where spray painted in red was the words. Turn back or face your death. "Come on Nyla if we do this we get pocky." Destiny said as they reached the door to the house. Another girl ran up to them. "Sorry I'm late." She said panting. "It's okay Sephira." All three entered the house. Once they looked around they gasped. "How could this house be this well kept?" Destiny said in amazement. "Destiny I'm leaving I don't care what you say." Nyla said turning back towards the door. "No no no." Sephira said stopping her. "We need to spend the night." Nyla knew she wouldn't win so she just gave up. At nightfall when the others were sleeping Nyla decided to try and sneak out. As she got to the door she was grabbed. A hand in the darkness was keeping her there and it dragged her away. Destiny and Sephira woke up to screaming. They looked up and noticed a girl standing on the air. Just standing there. When she moved they saw the dead body of their best friend hanging from the ceiling by her own intestines. They screamed and ran to the door. As Destiny got to the door she turned the knob. Stuck. She was trapped. She realized that Sephira wasn't with her. "Sephira? Sephira. Sephira where are you?" She heard screams of pure agony coming from the basement. "Sephira." She ran towards it and saw in the basement her friend burning alive in an incinerator. With the girl from earlier standing there. Watching. She slowly turned around to face Destiny who screamed. The girl had one eye hanging out of her head falling of whatever held it there, her face had chunks of flesh coming off so you could see bone, her hair was tangled with dried blood in it and in her hand was a chunk of hair from Sephira. Destiny screamed and ran. The girl floating chasing after her. Destiny felt small hands grab her neck and tear it out. The little ghost girl Nina put the bodies in the incinerator, sat at the window and saw another group coming towards her house. Category:Ghosts Category:Dismemberment